


you're as beautiful as endless

by LexTheMoose



Series: starstruck [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pining Ryan Bergara, a lot of fluff, alcohol mention, author trying to be poetic, drinking mention, hardcore pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Ryan once again gets slapped in the face by his own feelings for Shane.





	you're as beautiful as endless

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhh as much as I'd die for pining-Shane, pining Ryan is great too. (Let's be real, he looks at Shane how I wish someone would look at me.)  
> Anyway, this whole fanfic happened because in the Jamison family Post Mortem they were both wearing glasses and one of my first thoughts were (sue me), wow it would be awkward to make out like that. So, yeah. This happened.  
> The pining part and the title was also inspired by this song that I fucking love because it's so freaking cute!!
> 
> It's Venus by Sleeping At Last. 
> 
> I also know that it kind of starts abruptly, and I'm not gonna lie I hate starting fanfictions, and I kind thought it has this throwing the reader into the situation just as Ryan was hit with the feelings, I guess.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading, don't forget to comment/leave kudos!  
> find me on tumblr: @kingspapercrown

Ryan's been giggling for two minutes straight at least, the beer and whiskey he had already made his system buzzing. He was warm all over, from his head to his fingertips. It might have been partially the alcohol and partially the effect of staring at Shane.

Not in a creepy way, mind you. (Maybe it was a little creepy.)

Shane was just  _beautiful_ , alright? They've been sitting in this cramped bar, the lighting was bad, and everything reeked of cigarettes and alcohol and sweat. The lenses of his glasses were full of fingerprints, and someone just elbowed him in the back, Ryan didn’t even know why they picked this place. But Shane, Shane was stunning nonetheless.

He's been distracted by a conversation with Jen that Ryan didn't bother to follow at the moment. The ugly blue lights coming from up above discolored his face in an unflattering way. However, the way the reflection of them danced in his eyes made up for it.

Ryan drank in the sight of his friend's face, his big forehead and long lashes. Then His weird loveable nose and the stubble Ryan loved. He noticed how the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile sometimes while he spoke.

He loved when Shane smiled, it made the corners of his eyes crinkle, and it was infectious. Jen said something funny, and Shane let out a beaming laugh, one hand came up to cover his mouth, eyes searching for Ryan's to share the moment with him like he was part of the conversation in the first place. 

Their eyes met, and Ryan’s breath hitched, not expecting to get caught staring. Trying to hold his shit together for a second, he casually leaned back in his chair and he suddenly felt much drunker than he actually was.

By the time Ryan finally mustered a smile as a response, Shane already turned away.

Ryan felt so damn lost.

Shane just had this effect on him, like looking at a constellation of stars.

He was built of little specks of light and beautiful colors all melting together and shifting around. Ryan always had small things to discover about him.

His favorite brand of coffee, or that tiny mole just under his right eye. He knew about it all and it made him feel warm again.

Shane was so close, he was always so close, his presence next to Ryan was the most natural thing he could think of, yet he couldn't quite reach him.

Like the sky lit up by millions of stars. He just wanted to  _touch_.

His hair reflected the now deep purple shimmer of the lamps and Ryan wanted to run his hands through it. The thought made his fingers twitch so he rolled his fist into a ball.

At this point, it was useless to try and stop the thoughts he often pushed down.  _Goddammit_ , He just wanted to grab Shane's collar and drag him down into a long kiss.

How could he? After witnessing the pure brilliance of Shane Madej and falling for him all over again, as he did countless times before? He was only human.

Ryan finally tore away his gaze to take a big swig of his beer. His head grew dizzy, hands were trembling a bit as he absent-mindedly picked on the label of the bottle. Was it the alcohol, or did Shane really left him so starstruck?

Suddenly a big hand encompassed his shoulder and Ryan met with concerned, warm brown eyes.

"Everything okay, little buddy?" Shane asked, making Ryan grin because  _jesus christ he's such a dork._ Of course, he’s the first person to notice when his mood shifts just a tiny bit. Ryan loved him so much.

So he told him.

"I love you so fucking much." It came out breathless, and quick, like a kid sharing a secret with his best friend.

Which he kind of did, actually.

_Shit._

Ryan's eyes gone wide as soon as his brain catches up with his traitor of a mouth.

Shane stared at him, lips slightly apart and then he frowned, utterly confused.

"What? Did you- Ryan?" He quickly clamped his mouth shut, and just stared at Ryan, stunned, waiting for an answer, acting like he just asked a completely coherent question.

"No, yes, I- I don't know."

Great, now Ryan was panicking too. The silence grew awkward, it was just the two of them at their table, Jen long gone, dancing somewhere. Their little personal bubble sealed out any sound around them.

 _Kiss him,_  the very unreasonable and very stupid part of his brain whispered.

And fuck it, Ryan listened.

He grabbed onto Shane's collars and dragged him down, finally connecting their lips, just like he was aching to do minutes ago.

It was _bad_.

Ryan's glasses clanked into Shane's clear ones, and their teeth clashed too, in the rough process of yanking his friend down.

Shane laughed into the sloppy excuse of a kiss first and Ryan followed behind a few seconds later.

The mood rapidly turned serious again, when Shane basically ripped off his own glasses and dived back into the kiss, one hand coming up on the back of Ryan's head, gently grasping a handful of his slightly overgrown hair.

The glasses ended up somewhere next to their drinks, none of them really gave a fuck at the moment.

The kiss still hurt a bit, Ryan's own glasses digging into the bridge of his nose, and Shane definitely missed his mouth the first time and it was  _perfect._

And yeah, Shane's beard scratched his cheeks a bit, but the discomfort soon flew out the window as he licked into Ryan's mouth, making him shiver, and practically melt into Shane.

A difficult task, considering their position was uncomfortable, the round table's edge painfully jabbing at Ryan's side and all he could do with his one hand that wasn’t trapped between the cushion and his thigh is grabbing onto Shane's on the table.

He laced their fingers together, and it was everything Ryan ever wanted.

Sometimes it was hard to remember if he’s ever been  _not_  in love with his best friend.

Shane softly nipped on his lower lip and someone had to ruin the moment, by telling them to get a fucking room.

Both of them cracked a grin, forced to break the kiss. Ryan was soon wordlessly wheezing into the crook of Shane's neck, whose shoulders were slightly shaking with laughter too.

 It was a complete disaster, they were both idiots, making out in a crowded bar, drunk. Can you get more cliche than that? Shane's hand that wasn't holding Ryan's came to rest on his lower back, trying to pull him close despite the limited space.

Ryan could still barely stop laughing due to the relief that just washed over him at the realization of what just happened. He squeezed Shane’s hand happily and received a fond huff from him.

Idiots in love, that's what they were.


End file.
